O Destino Nos Uniu
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Jacob Black foi vítima de uma "coisa de lobo" chamado Imprinting com Renesmee. Agora que é uma mulher, ele tem que fazer de tudo para conquistá-la... Fic atualizada, capítulo final reescrito!
1. A Garota Mais Linda Do Mundo

**I**

**A Garota Mais Linda Do Mundo**

"_Os anos tinham se passado depressa..._

_Parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu e agora seu sorriso iluminava por onde passava..._

_Aos sete anos, ela agora tinha atingido a maturidade dos meio-vampiros, onde, apesar da pouca idade entre nós, já era uma mulher adulta..._

_Seus cabelos cor-de-cobre caiam em suas costas e seus olhos, tão bonitos quanto os da mãe costumavam ser antes de virar imortal, eram muito vivos._

_Renesmee... Ou Ness como costumava chamá-la..._

_Era definitivamente a garota mais linda do mundo._

_Quanto ansiei por esse dia._

_Eu costumava ser um cara que não acreditava muito em lendas. Não acreditava que meu povo realmente descendesse de lobos até me tornar um aos dezesseis anos... Não acreditava em vampiros até conhecer o segredo dos Cullen e de todos os outros que os cercavam... Não acreditava em Imprinting até eu mesmo sofrer um..._

_Quando vi Renesmee pela primera vez senti como se tudo o que acreditara e lutara durante uma vida toda não fizesse mais sentido._

_Ela era apenas um bebê recém-nascido, mas algo em mim despertou para a realidade: Ela era a mulher ideal para mim. Era por ela que eu devia dedicar a minha existência._

_É claro que não seria naquele momento. Não. Eu teria que ser paciente. No começo, na verdade, eu nem a via como objeto de desejo ou algo assim. Eu a via como uma preciosidade, onde o meu dever maior era protegê-la de todo e qualquer perigo que a cercasse._

_Durante sua infância e adolescência, seria seu melhor amigo, parceiro e confidente. Alguém em quem ela pudesse confiar além dos pais._

_Agora que era uma mulher, chegara a minha hora de agir. Era meu dever conquistá-la e mostrar que eu era o cara ideal para ela. Mostrar que era seu par perfeito... Que estaria perdendo muita coisa por não estar comigo._

_Eu sei que vocês podem estar me achando um tanto egocêntrico... Egoísta... Mas esse era o sentido do Imprinting. Conquitar uma mulher ideal e ser o seu parceiro ideal para formar a família ideal com os filhos de gene de lobo mais fortes e ideais. Meio brega, não? Também pensava assim até cruzar com seus olhos..."_

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Olha eu aqui com mais uma fic nova.**

**Eu sei que não ficou muito longo, mas é só uma introdução mesmo.**

**Planejo grandes coisas para essa fic e espero que vocês estejam comigo acompanhando.**

**Um beijo a todos!**


	2. Uma Conversa Franca

**II**

**"Uma Conversa Franca"**

- De novo aqui, Vira-Lata?

- Vai me controlar agora, Sanguessuga?

Não se assustem. Mesmo depois de tantos anos Jacob e Edward ainda se tratam dessa maneira "carinhosa". Isso já não os ofendia mais. Era normal para eles.

- Não é que eu queria te controlar... Mas percebi que passa muito tempo nesse lugar.

- (Dando de ombros) Eu tenho os meus motivos. Gosto daqui. É um lugar sussegado e tenho uma boa visão da praia e da floresta. Sabe como é... Um Alfa tem que cuidar do território.

- Sei...

Edward continuava fitando-o com desconfiança.

- Que foi?

- É só isso mesmo, cachorro?

- É claro que sim. O que mais seria?

- Se não muito me engano o ponto de encontro de Renesmee com as amigas fica a alguns metros daqui, não?

Jacob ficou rígido.

- Não está aproveitando para espiar minha filha de novo, está?

- Não preciso espiá-la. _ diz Jacob, cheio de si _ Sou o melhor amigo dela. Posso vê-la no momento em que quiser.

- Cachorro... Não abuse da sorte... Ainda não engoli essa história de _imprinting._ Sei que algo comum entre vocês Vira-Latas... Sei mais ou menos como funciona pela minha leitura de mente... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu fico confortável com com o jeito que olha para a minha Ness.

- Sabe, sanguessuga... Depois de todos esses anos eu aprendi a conviver muito bem com sua companhia... Não estrague tudo, sim? Você sabe muito bem que não é algo que eu possa controlar.

- Eu também aprecio a sua... _ Edward tinha a voz carregada de ironia _ Quando não está cercando a minha filha!

- Se é essa sua maior preocupação, pode sossegar por enquanto, _papai_.

- O que quer dizer?

- (Suspiro) Eu realmente venho tentando conquistá-la tem algum tempo. Desde do seu aniversário de sete anos, para ser exato. Desde que se tornou uma mulher e, segundo vocês mesmos, seu envelhecimento estacou. A Ness não é burra. Ela é muito mais inteligente do que todos nós juntos.

- Aonde quer chegar? _ Edward optou por não ler os pensamentos de Jacob. Já que se tratava do "suposto par ideal" de sua filha e do que acontecia entre eles, ele preferiu que o próprio Jacob contasse.

- (Outro suspiro) Ness está mais arredia comigo desde então. Apesar de tudo, ela é bem parecida com Bella nesse quisito. Cara, isso é irritante!

- Ainda não estou entendendo. _ Edward continuou, mas já tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Não tinha agüentado o suspense. Sabia o que ele ia dizer.

Jacob percebeu que Edward sabia o que ele pensava e o fuzilou com os olhos por fazê-lo repetir.

- Ela e eu somos amigos e muito próximos desde que ela nasceu. Eu tenho os meus próprios motivos, você sabe. Mas ela aprendeu a me amar com o tempo. (Edward o olhou torto) Me amar sim, sanguessuga. É isso o que ela sente por mim. Amor. Amor de irmã quando era pequena, de amiga na adolescência... E agora me ama como mulher. Eu sinto isso. Faz parte da "magia" do _imprinting_. Mas ela está insegura nessa parte. Assim como a Bella, ela dá muito valor a nossa história e acha extranho me ver de outra maneira. É tudo muito novo para ela. Está com medo. Não quer prosseguir com isso.

- Essa é a minha garota! _ Edward tinha a voz cheia de orgulho _ Puxou ao pai.

Jacob dá uma olhada maliciosa para Edward.

- É... Talvez você tenha razão... As vezes ela é tão irritante quanto você...

- É... O que?

Jacob começa a gargalhar. Depois de todos esses anos se passatempo preferido era irritar Edward... Se Rosalie não estivesse por perto, claro.

Edward ainda estava de mal humor quando questionou:

- E então? Vai desistir dela?

- Nunca. _ falou simplesmente.

- Você gosta de apanhar da vida mesmo, não é?

Javob sorriu.

- Não é que eu goste. É que de alguma forma, ás vezes acontece de eu me apaixonar pelas pessoas erradas. Como a Bella, por exemplo. Nunca teria futuro mesmo.

Edward olha torto.

- Então você quer dizer que a minha filha é uma pessoa errada?

Jacob sorri e o olha com malícia.

- Perca as esperanças, _papai_. Com Ness a coisa é totalmente diferente. Ela é meu par ideal e eu sou o par ideal dela. Ela pode estar confusa agora, mas vai ceder a "magia" uma hora.

- E você vai esperar?

- Claro. Esperei tanto tempo, o que é um ano ou dois a mais? Não tenho pressa.

Nem tudo o que Jacob dizia era verdade, principalmente pela pressa. Edward percebeu isso mas não comentou nada. Alguns minutos depois, ele quebrou o silêncio:

- Como poder ter tanta certeza?

- Sei lá. Isso é mais uma daquelas "coisas de lobo". Quando passamos pelo _imprinting_ nosso alvo acaba se apaixonando também. Como não seria assim? Nos tornamos o seu homem ideal. _ Jacob falava isso com uma certa arrogância que deixou Edward de mal humor _ Com Quil e Carlie também será assim. Carlie terá uma certa relutância em aceitar que ama Quil como mulher por causa de sua ligação com ele desde a infância. Mas eles ficarão juntos. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Eu sei disso, cachorro. Não precisa me lembrar. Eu convivi também com Paul e Embry e seus alvos, esqueceu? Um deles é a sua irmã Rachel.

- Nossa... Porque o mau humor todo?

- (Bufando) Como se você não soubesse...

- Tudo isso é por causa do _Imprinting_?

Edward baixou os olhos irritados.

- Não é só por isso...

- Jacob o olhou, confuso. Um longo silêncio se prolongou.

- Vai me dizer o que é ou não? _ Jacob perguntou, já ficando irritado também.

- ….

- Olha aqui, sanguessuga. Eu não tenho o seu poder de "ler mentes". Então, se não me falar agora, eu...

- Ai, que saco! Como você consegue ser tão impertinente?

- Hã?

- Fica aí! Praticamente gritando seus pensamentos na minha cara e quer que eu te sorria?

Agora Jacob estava mesmo confuso.

- De que pensamentos _exatamente_ você está falando.

- Não se faça de desintendido, lobo. Não é de hoje que percebo os seus pensamentos luxuriosos para cima da minha filha. Os mesmos pensamentos que costumava ter com a Bella. Não tem vergonha, não?

Jacob se alivia de toda a irritação e responde, com certa petulância:

- Ness pode ás vezes ter o seu gênio, mas em partes ela é muito mais parecida com a mãe.

- O que com quem a Ness é mais parecida tem a ver com o nosso assunto?

- (Riso) Nós lobos quando sofremos o _imprinting _nos adaptamos automáticamente ao que o nosso alvo necessita.

- Não jogue a culpa no _imprinting_. Eu convivi com lobos _imprinted _o suficiente para saber que os "pensamentos" que você tem não são uma regra. Você é que é um pervertido!

- (Riso mais malicioso ainda) Sim... Em parte,você tem razão. Mas tem que lembrar que eu me transformei no auge da adolescência, aos dezesseis. Meus hormônios estavam a flor da pele e continuam assim. A Ness também me provoca, ela não é a santinha que você pensa. Não tenho culpa se como a mãe dela, Ness curte uma boa pegada...

Os olhos de Edward ficaram escuros e ele olhou fixamente para Jacob. O rapaz sabia o que Edward estava fazendo. Lendo os seus pensamentos para ver o quanto ele e Ness tinham passado do "ponto de amizade". Achou graça naquilo e esperou pacientemente que ele não encontrasse nada além dos seus pensamentos fantasiosos.

- Achou alguma coisa? _ ele perguntou, depois de um tempo.

Edward se limitou a bufar. Mais um momento de silêncio se seguiu. Edward estava espumando por dentro mas não podia negar que Jacob tinha uma certa razão... Bella quase tinha quebrado as suas costas na noite passada...

- Eu deveria quebrar o seu pescoço, lobo... _ Edward por fim disse _ Primeiro por ter agarrado minha então namorada na época. Naquela vez, eu não fiz nada a respeito por causa da Bella, mas me arrependo profundamente disso... Agora, fica cercando minha filha desse jeito...

Jacob riu. Uma risada provocativa.

- Ah... Não precisa ficar nervoso. _ e o olhou com malícia _ Eu vou sempre gostar de você também, sogrão. _ e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Como é?... "Sogrâo"?...

Jacob deu uma gargalhada e saiu correndo. Edward não se moveu. Limitou-se a ficar de mau humor. Ele era muito mais rápido do que Jacob. Apesar das ameaças, ele não pretendia lhe fazer mau de verdade. Bella e Ness eram muito ligadas a ele. Isso as faria sofrer.

Foi aí que ele se perguntou se Jacob não abusava as vezes da sorte por perceber isso...

Já longe dali, Jacob ainda gargalhava com gosto. Mais uma vez tinha conseguido o efeito que pretendia.

"**Ah, Edward... É tão fácil irritar você." **_ ele pensava, ainda rindo.

Agora que já tinha "ganhado o seu dia", Jacob tirou a bermuda que vestia para se transformar em lobo. Como todas as manhãs, ele patrulhava a praia e a floresta em busca de alguma coisa extranha. Depois, sempre chamava seus companheiros de matilha para sua reunião diária. Ele sempre faziam as patrulhas com ele e colocavam-no a par do que tinham conseguido captar. Era um trabalho em equipe cotidiano. Deveres da Alfa. Mas Jacob não se queixava. Estava muito feliz com a vida que levava.

E agora que Sam tinha um filho pequeno como Emily e as coisas estavam tranqüilas, Jacob, temporáriamente, tinha assumido a responsabilidade pela matilha dele também. Sam tinha concordado de bom grado. Estava radiante de felicidade com a possibilidade de passar um tempo maior com sua família mas deixou bem claro a Jacob que o informasse de qualquer problema.

Após a reunião, Jacob caminhou de volta rumo a praia, para o lugar que estava antes. Edward já teria saído dali? Provavelmente. Bom... Era hora de voltar ao seu outro passatempo preferido...

Estava no meio do caminho quando ouviu algumas vozes. Vozes femininas. Entre elas, um riso baixo se ouviu... Um riso que fazia seu corpo todo esquentar mais do que de costume... Um riso doce que vinha acompanhado do cheiro mais delicioso de todos... Do corpo mais delicioso de todos... Da mulher mais linda de todas... Um riso com som de sino...

O riso de Renesmee...

* * *

**CONTINUA**

**Oi!**

**Dando continuidade a história...**

**Esse Jake safadinhu... Mas ninguém pode culpá-lo. **

**O moço deve estar subindo pelas paredes...**

**Rsrsrsrsrs**

**Até a próxima!**


	3. Um Passeio Na Praia

**III**

"**Um Passeio Na Praia"**

Os risos ecoavam cada vez mais nítidos conforme ele se aproximava da praia. Até que entre eles, ele pôde ouvir sua voz de cântigo dos anjos:

_- Podem ir na frente, meninas. Eu estou esperando um amigo._

Jacob ouviu umas risadinhas maliciosas e não refreou um sorriso também. Renesmee sabia que ele estava por perto e tinha dispensado as amigas para ficar sozinha com ele. Muito conviniente...

Ele estava a poucos metros do local. Ouviu as garotas se afastarem e a respiração tranqüila dela...

- Olá, Jake. _ foi o primeiro som que ouviu.

- Eu não consigo mesmo te surpreender, não é? _ ele diz, aparecendo por entre as folhagens.

Renesmee sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar. Estava mais do que acostumada ao vê-lo sobre a forma humana mas o corpo dele vinha provocando-lhe vertigens a algum tempo. Ainda mais daquele jeito. Sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Jake... Eu já disse para não aparecer assim para mim...

Jacob sorri, maliciosamente.

- Não gosta?

- Não é isso, é só... Poderia pelo menos ter posto a calça...

Jacob acha mais graça ainda. Na empolgação de vê-la se transformara durante o percurso e simplemente aparecera sem se vestir. Mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ele teve que segurar um riso ao lembrar da primeira vez que isso ocorrenra. Ela levara um susto tão grande ao vê-lo nu que nem conseguiu bater nele saíra correndo chamando pelo pai.

- "**Eu apanhei da família inteira naquele dia..." **_ ele pensava _ **"Bons tempos..."**

Ela tinha uns catorze anos (Para uma meia-vampira. Sua idade real era de cinco). Tinha acabado de sair da puberdade e ganhado corpo de mulher. Se não se falhava a memória, foi naquela época que as suas "fantasias" começaram.

- "**Hum... Era realmente muito irritante ter que ficar **_uns momentos sozinho para "relaxar",_** com Ness me seguindo por toda parte e aquele sanguessuga lendo os meus pensamentos... Constrangedor até..."**

- Er... Jake.

- Hã? _ ele voltou a si.

- Vai me obrigar a ficar de costas por muito tempo?

Jacob ri. Ele volta para dentro da mata e um minuto depois, está vestido (para um lobisomem, é claro).

- Já pode olhar.

Renesmee virá para ele. Seus olhos estavam dourados. Conseguira o efeito que pretendera.

Essa era uma das coisas que gostava em Renesmee. Por ser meia vampira, seu corpo tinha algumas reações diferentes de uma humana normal.

Sempre que ficava constrandida ou irritada, seus olhos ficavam dourados como os de sua família. Ele atribuía o dourado ao fato dela ser "vegetariana" como eles. Talvez se fosse "carnívora" ficassem vermelhos como os de Bella quando foi criada. Quem sabe... Ele preferia muito mais eles assim.

- Jake... Porque faz isso?

- Porque eu gosto de mexer com os seus nervos. _ diz ele, em tom provocativo _ Gosto de ver seus olhos mudarem de cor.

Ela cora.

- Estava fazendo a patrulha? _ ela estava decidida a mudar de assunto.

- Sim. É minha obrigação, não? Coisas de Alfa. _ diz ele, batando no peito com orgulho.

Renesmee sorri.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- (Sedutor) Está me chamando para um encontro, Sta. Cullen?

- Não. _ mas ela acha graça do comentário _ Estou te chamando para caminhar comigo.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois caminham em silêncio por um momento. Renesmee o oberseva atentamente.

- Que foi?

- Nada. **"Porque eu estou fazendo isso de novo? Ele ainda é o Jake, não é? Meu amigo..."**

O silêncio procegue.

- O que foi, Ness? Está muito quieta.

- Não... Eu só estava pensando...

- No que?

- Jake... Quantos anos você tem?

- Essa pergunta o pegara desprivinido.

- Porque quer saber?

- Curiosidade.

Jacob sorri.

- Bom... Eu me transformei aos dezesseis anos... Quando já tinha uma aparência de vinte e cinco... Mas tecnicamente eu tenho vinte e quatro anos.

- Sério? Então já era um adolescente quando eu nasci?

- Você não se lembra?

- Não muito... Eu era só um bebê. Que coisa. Como consegue?

- O que?

- Após todos esse tempo continuar com a mesmo corpo lind... _ cora violentamente. Seus olhos ainda dourados _ Aparência de sempre?

- Bom... Isso é co... _ mas de repente seu rosto fica tão malicioso que Renesmee tem dificuldade em olhar nos seus olhos _ Você acha meu corpo lindo, Ness?

Renesmee cora violentamente (lembrem-se que por ser meia humana ela pode corar).

- Eu não disse isso!

- Mas ia dizer... _ Jacob ia se aproximando sedutoramente dela fazendo-a se afastar um pouco para trás.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Jacob!

- Se não quer que eu ponha palavras na sua boca, deixa eu pôr outra coisa... A minha por exemplo...

Jacob já tinha enlaçado ela pela cintura, para segundos depois sentir a mão dela a 200 km/h no seu rosto.

- Ai! _ diz ele, esfregando a bochecha _ Você tem mais força que a sua mãe quando era humana.

- Hunf!

- E então? _ ele continuou, como se não tivesse tido interrupção _ Acha meu corpo lindo ou não?

- Não te interessa!

- Ness... Você sabe que eu posso simplesmente pegar na sua mão e ver o que pensa.

- Há! Vai sonhando, lobo. Sabe muito bem que só consegue ver o que eu transmitir.

- É... Nessa me pegou. Mas desde quando me chama de "lobo"?

- Desde agora.

Jacob segura um riso. Adorava vê-la enfezada.

- E então... _ ela continuou _ Como faz?

- Faz parte da natureza de um lobisomem. Quando atingimos o corpo que devemos ter, não envelhecemos nem nos modificamos mais.

- Ah, sei...

- Mas porque está tão interessada?

- Já disse. Curiosidade.

Os dois continuaram caminhando até chegar no mar. Decidiram nadar um pouco, já que o dia estava muito quente (o que não era normal em Forks).

Renesmee tirou a roupa que usava por baixo do biquíni cor-de-rosa e entrou na água. Jacob esquadrinhou cada centímetro do seu corpo, dando graças a Deus que Edward não podia ler seus pensamentos naquele momento...

- Aonde está Renesmee? Deve estar longe. Não consigo captar seus pensamentos.

- Calma, Edward. _ dizia Bella, enquanto penteava os longos cabelos escuros _ Ela está bem. Já é adulta. E depois, Jacob não a deixa sozinha nunca.

- Hunf! "Jacob"! _ disse com irritação _ Acho que ás vezes ela está mais segura longe dele.

- Também não gosto do cachorro. _ diz Rosalie, entrando na sala _ Mas se ele teve o tal_ imprinting_ com a Ness não tem nada que possamos fazer.

- Cala a boca, Rosalie! _ Edward retrucou.

- Cara, se o seu humor não tá essas coisas, não desconte na Rose! _ Emmett ia entrando atrás dela.

- Não liga, Em. _ diz a loira, dando um beijo no rosto dele _ O Edward sabe ser grosso quando quer.

- Não encham!

- Edward.

Edward olhou para Bella e seus ossos tremeram. Ela tinha uma autoridade no olhar com a qual ele não podia debater.

- Já chega. Está tudo bem com Renesmee. Jacob está com ela. Se está de mau humor por ciúmes, não desconte nos seus irmãos.

Edward murmurou algo como "Não estou não." e saiu da sala. Bella o observou se afastar com ternura. Rosalie e Emmett já não estavam mais prestando atenção...

Ela sentiu o fôlego escapar de seus pulmões quando aquela mão forte tocou sua barriga. Teve que tirar a cabeça da água.

- Jake...

- Que foi? _ com ar de inocência.

Ela balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sabe que meu pai não vai gostar nem um pouco de ler seus pensamentos e saber que você está tentando me afogar.

- Não ligo pra o que ele pensa. _ disse, dando de ombros _ E eu não estava tentando te afogar. Só estava brincando um pouco...

- Sei...

Ela balança a cabeça mais uma vez e sai do mar. Jacob vai atrás.

- Já cansou?

- Não. Só quero pegar uma cor.

- Você saber que vai ser sempre pálida, não é?

- Eu sei disso. Posso imaginar, não posso? _ ela deu de ombros _ E "pálida" é a senhora sua vó!

Jacob voltou a rir e deitou de lado na areia, obervando-a.

Seus cabelos cor-de-cobre refulgiam ao sol. Seus cachos molhados pendiam sobre o corpo mas não escondiam seus seios perfeitos. Seu olhar se deteve ali por alguns momentos... Até ela perceber.

- Jacob Black!

- Que? _ disse ela na defensiva.

- Acho que você está mesmo querendo apanhar do meu pai!

- Há! Eu venço aquele sanguessuga na hora que quiser.

- Não esteja tão confiente. Meu pai tem mais de um século de experiência!

Jacob bufou.

- Aonde você vai? _ ele disse, exasperado, ao vê-la se levantando.

- Eu vou para casa!

- Ness! _ ele se levantou para ir atrás dela _ Eu te magoei? Está ofendida?

Ela andava muito rápido. Jacob teve que correr para acompanhá-la (isso porque ele já tem naturalmente uma velocidade sobre humana).

- Pára de me seguir!

- É meu dever.

- Porque?

- Eu... É muito difícil de explicar...

- Tente.

- Se você parasse eu tentava.

Ele consegue pegá-la pelo braço. Renesmee pára.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada. Fui eu quem parei por vontade própria.

- Porque está tão irritada?

- Ah, Jake... _ ele sorriu ao ver que ela o tratava normalmente de novo _ Porque tudo é tão estranho?

- Como assim? _ ele questionou, estimulando a conversa.

- Sempre fomos amigos. Você está na minha vida desde que eu nasci... Porque agora tem que ser diferente?

- Você sente que está diferente? _ ele se aproximava mais dela.

- Sim... Você tem me tratado diferente, ultimamente.

- Eu não mudei minha forma de tratamento.

- Ah, Jake! Não tente mentir. Agora mesmo você...

Seus olhos se cruzaram. Ele estava a milímetros dela.

- … Tentou... Me...

- (Voz rouca) O que?...

- … Beijar... E... Já está tentando de novo! _ a última frase ela disse num supetão e saiu correndo.

Jacob foi atrás dela.

- Ness!

- Me deixa em paz, Jacob!

- Volta aqui agora!

- Não!

- Renesmee!

A garota parou de choque. Jacob nunca a chamava assim. E não era só isso. Seu tom de voz foi o que mais a assustou. Era um tom enérgio e até um tanto rude.

Mas ela esperava menos ainda o que aconteceria a seguir...

Ela estava em alta velocidade e por ter parado de repente e por surpresa, distraíra-se por um milésimo de segundo, que foi o suficiente para desequilibrá-la. Estava quase ao chão quando sentiu um par de mãos quentes a envolverem e impedirem a queda. Em seguida sentiu seu corpo virar e ela ficar de barriga para cima, como os seus olhos naqueles olhos negros...

Jacob também sentiu o corpo todo tremer.

Estava com a mulher de sua vida em seus braços, sua boca a milímetros daquela porta do paraíso carnuda de um tom rosê sedutor...

**CONTINUA**


	4. Sentimentos Confusos

**IV**

"**Sentimentos Confusos"**

"_Ela estava em alta velocidade e por ter parado de repente e por surpresa, distraíra-se por um milésimo de segundo, que foi o suficiente para desequilibrá-la. Estava quase ao chão quando sentiu um par de mãos quentes a envolverem e impedirem a queda. Em seguida sentiu seu corpo virar e ela ficar de barriga para cima, como os seus olhos naqueles olhos negros..._

_Jacob também sentiu o corpo todo tremer._

_Estava com a mulher de sua vida em seus braços, sua boca a milímetros daquela porta do paraíso carnuda de um tom rosê sedutor..."_

- Ja... Ke...

- Shhiiu.. Não fala nada. _ ele sussurrava com voz rouca.

- Mas... O que?...

- Não quero que este momento seja estragado.

- Jake... Eu...

- Ness...

- Jacob! Me solta agora, sen...

A reposta da garota é abafada. Jacob já tinha seus lábios nos dela e a beijava profundamente...

Renesmee bem que tentou lutar, mas... Não conseguiu. Quando menos esperava, estava também retribuindo ao beijo. Jacob não deixou isso passar e todo o seu corpo foi invadido de uma alegria imensa.

Ele já não podia mais se conter. Todo o seu sentimento pela garota estava sendo transmitido ali.

Sem perceber, já estavam ambos no chão.

Renesmee tinha seus braços no pescoço dele e ele subia sua mão lentamente pela coxa dela...

Foi quando sentiu um empurrão que o atirou longe.

- Ness... O que foi? _ ele ainda estava atordoado.

- O que pensa que eu sou? TARADO!

Voltou a correr.

- Ness... Me diga. O que eu fiz de errado?

- TUDO! Não era para ser assim. Somos amigos! Isso não é certo!

- O que tem demais? Eu sou um homem e você uma mulher.

- NÃO! Eu sou RENESMEE e você é JACOB. Não aja como se pudéssemos ser... Um... Um...

- Casal?

- Grrr!

- Ei, volta aqui!

- Me esquece, Jacob. Eu quero ficar sozinha!

Jacob estacou na hora. Não esperava por isso. Sempre imaginara que quando beijasse Renesmee pela primeira vez, ela cairia imediatamente em seus braços. O _imprinting_ não deveria ser assim? Não. A maioria dos lobisomens tinha que ter muita paciência para conquistar seus alvos. Talvez ele que tivesse sido ansioso demais.

Esse pensamento o irritava. Não queria ficar longe dela, mas o desejo do alvo é irrevogável. Renesmee queria ficar sozinha. Ele teria que deixá-la sozinha. Ela não tinha simplesmente pedido isso a ele. Tinha dado uma ordem. Era realmente isso o que ela queria. Não podia lutar contra isso.

* * *

Toda a família olhou quando Renesmee passou voando pela sala.

- Renesmee, o que f... _ Bella não terminou a frase antes de ouvir a porta bater.

Edward fechou a cara e se levantou bruscamente do sofá.

- Edward, o que foi?

- Eu vou matar aquele Vira-Lata! _ e saiu ventando para fora da casa.

Bella olhou para a família.

- Alguém entendeu o que houve aqui?

- Pelo jeito... _ Rosalie começou _ O Vira-Lata aprontou alguma com Ness... Sabe... Eu acho que vou ajudar meu irmão.

Ela saiu da sala e puderam ouvir sua voz de sino:

_- Edward! Você o segura por trás que eu lhe dou uns tapas, ok?_

- Jacob? _ Bella ainda estava confusa _ O que ele poderia ter feito?

- Talvez... _ Jasper interveio _ … Ele tenha se declarado. Afinal, Ness já é uma mulher. Já tem idade para se casar...

- Ah, não! Só faltava aquele imbecil ter falado sobre _imprinting_ com ela! Meu bebê vai ficar traumatizado.

Alice olha torto.

- Menos, Bella. Ness já não é um bebê a muito tempo.

Bella a fuzilou com os olhos e subiu para o quarto que era reservado para Renesmee na casa (ela mora longe pra caramba, coitada. Tem que ter um quarto para dormir quando for visitar os avós...). Bateu duas vezes na porta.

- Renesmee... Sou eu. Está tudo bem, querida?

_- Me deixa, mãe! Quero ficar sozinha!_ _ Bella pôde ouvir de dentro do quarto.

* * *

- "**Lobo idiota!" **_ ela pensou, assim que passou ventando pela porta do quarto e a bateu _ **"Como se atreve?..."**

Mas inconcientemente, levou a mão nos lábios. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- "**Ele tem a boca quente..." **_ ela continuava pensando _ **"É a boca mais deliciosa que já me beijou..."**

Como Jacob já tinha dito antes, Renesmee não era realmente uma "santinha". Não que ela fosse atirada ou coisa do gênero. Mas já tinha havia se tornado uma moça a algum tempo e era a jovem mais linda da região. É claro que não passava despercebida. Sem contar que ela já tinha namorado duas ou três vezes.

- "**Papai nunca gostava dos meus namorados..." **_ ela riu _ **"Nunca os achava bons o bastante... Assim como o Jake..."**

Parou de choque. Era verdade. Jacob também sempre implicava com seus namorados. Não só com eles, mas também com todos os caras que a cercavam. Será que esse sentimento não era recente? Será que ela fora lenta demais para perceber?

Ouviu duas batidas na porta.

_- Renesmee... Sou eu. Está tudo bem, querida? __ ouviu a voz de sua mãe.

- Me deixa, mãe! Quero ficar sozinha! _ ela respondeu.

Não ouviu mais o seu chamado. Em geral Bella costumava respeitar a sua privacidade, o que a deixava agradecida. Bem diferente do pai, que vivia lendo seus pensamentos...

Sem ter consciência dos seus atos, ela caminhou até seu armário e pegou um álbum de fotos. Começou a folheá-lo lentamente, até parar em uma foto onde ela e Jacob estavam sentados após uma caçada. Ela devia ter cerca de dois anos (com aparência de 6 anos) quando a foto fora tirada.

Sua mãe batera aquela foto. Lembrava muito bem...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Eu consegui de novo!_

_- Tem razão, Ness. Desse jeito vai acabar me superando._

_- Eu já superei o Jacob faz tempo!_

_Jacob ri._

_- É... Tem razão... _ seus olhos ficam extranhamente doces._

_- Ei, vocês dois! _ dizia Bella _ Olhem para cá. É tediante ficar segurando essa câmera o dia todo._

_- Ok, Bella! Ness, sua mãe está de mau humor. Vamos dar um sorriso lindo para ela?_

_- Sim!_

_- Lá vai..._

_CLICK_

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

Lembranças tão doces... Como Jacob podia manchá-las daquele jeito?

Não...

Jacob sempre fora seu melhor amigo. E também, seu mais fiel confidente. Deitando a cabeça na cama, ela fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar de quando começou a entrar na fase da adolescência...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Jake... Eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa._

_- O que?_

_- Eu sei que o meu pai essa hora já deve saber... Ele é um baita de um xereta._

_Jacob ri._

_- Bom... Ele com certeza contará para minha mãe, então... Eu acho que não precisarei contar a eles... Mas... Eu preciso falar com alguém..._

_- Fale logo._

_- Prometa que não vai sair espalhando isso por aí._

_- Eu juro, Ness. Mas o que é de tão importante?_

_- Bom... É que eu... Eu... Fiquei mocinha. _ cora violentamente._

_- Hã? Eu não leio pensamentos como o seu pai, Ness. Traduza por favor._

_- (Bufou) Eu menstruei, pronto!_

_Jacob a olha incrédulo e depois cai na gargalhada._

_- Pára de rir!_

_- Des... (gargalhada) Desculpa, Ness. Tanto drama pra isso?_

_- Eu quis te contar porque é a pessoa em que mais confio. É o meu melhor amigo. Isso é especial para mim. Não achei que fosse rir..._

_- (Ficando sério) Tem razão, Ness. Isso eralmente é muito especial. Significa que você está virando uma mulher..._

_Jacob de repente ficou sério._

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

Renesmee não tinha reparado nisso na época. Agora se lembrando, Jacob realmente tinha ficado extranho quando se referiu a ela se tornando uma mulher.

E não foi só dessa vez...

_**FlashBack**_

_- O Robert Johson me roubou um beijo hoje. Ele é o cara mais gato do colégio. Foi meu primeiro, estou tão feliz._

_- Não acha que está muito cedo para isso, não? _ diz Jacob de mau humor (e cheio de inveja e ciúme) _ Não faz nem três meses que me contou sobre a sua menstruação._

_- Ai, Jake! Isso já faz tempo. Foi quando eu entrei na puberdade. Esquecendo minha idade verdadeira, agora eu teria... O que?... Quinze anos?..._

_- Então!_

_- Os tempos são outros. De que época você veio?_

_- (Murmurando) *** Eu não sou tão antigo assim... ***_

_Mas ela já não ouvia mais._

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

Renesmee levantou da cama.

Como pôde ser tão tapada?

Jacob sempre demonstrara sinais de que a amara. Talvez de diferentes formas ao longo da sua vida, mas a amava. Era tudo tão extranho. Era só o Jacob, pôxa. O mesmo Jake de sempre.

Ou não?

Tudo agora estava muito confuso.

Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Jacob não mentira quando disse que não tinha mudado o seu tratamento com ela. A única coisa que tinha acontecido era que agora ele estava tentando deixar as coisas mais claras.

- "**E eu?... O que eu sinto?" **_ ela estava mais confusa do que nunca.

Várias horas se passaram. Novamente, pôde-se ouvir batidas na porta. Sabia quem era na hora. Conhecia seu cheiro mais do que ninguém. Não podia ignorar a família mais.

- Entra, mãe. _ ela disse.

Bella entrou no quarto cautelosamente.

- Filha... Está trancada nesse quarto faz horas.

- Sério? Eu... Nem percebi.

Bella sentou ao seu lado. Suspirou.

- Seu pai me contou o que houve.

- O que? Ele sabe?

- Leu sua mente quando você passou pela sala.

- Intrometido... _ ela disse, rabugenta.

- Não o culpe, querida. _ Bella acariciava os cabelos da filha _ Seu pai te ama e só quer o seu bem. Mas você sabe como é o gênio dele. Foi atrás de Jacob assim que percebeu o que aconteceu...

- Eles brigaram? _ sua voz transbordava preocupação _ Jake está bem? Não está machucado?

Bella sorri. Ela esperava que isso acontecesse uma hora ou outra. Convivera com lobos o tempo suficiente para saber como funcionava.

- Está tudo bem. Seu pai me disse que Jacob foi muito franco com ele. Tanto nas palavras como nos pensamentos. Não escondeu nada dele. Disse a ele que está arrependido. Que não poderia ter agido daquela maneira.

- Nunca pensei... Em Jake de outra forma, mamãe... Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo. E de repente, ele me beija? Assim... Como se nós... Fôssemos um casal?

- E o que achou disso?

Renesmee pensou um pouco.

- Não sei... Tudo é tão confuso... Mas eu... Acho... Eu acho que gostei... De certa forma.

Bella sorri.

- Mãe, o que está havendo?

- Filha... A muitos mistérios que você precisa entender.

- Me explique, então!

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não sou eu quem tem que lhe falar isso. A pessoa que deve lhe explicar é outra. E essa pessoa por acaso está aguardando que a nossa conversa acabe bem debaixo da sua janela.

Renesmee não precisou pensar muito. Seu cheiro doce invadiu suas narinas e fez o seu corpo estremecer.

- Bom... Acho que eu tenho que sair para deixar vocês conversarem.

Bella se afastou, fechando a porta ao passar. Meio milésimo depois, o cheiro estava mais forte. Ao seu virar, uma sombra tampava sua janela...

Era uma sombra alta e larga, do dono da boca mais quente que já beijara...

**CONTINUA**


	5. Revelações

**V**

"**Revelações"**

O silêncio se prolongou por muito tempo. Nem um dos dois queria dar o primeiro passo por medo da reação do outro. Por fim, Renesmee decidiu "quebrar o gelo".

- Eu disse que queria ficar sozinha, Jacob...

- Eu sei, Ness. Mas...

- Eu acho que tenho direito a isso depois do que aconteceu.

- Ness... Eu preciso que você me ouça.

Jacob avançou mais uns passos. A luz bateu em seu rosto. Renesmee se sentiu extranha ao perceber culpa neles. Ela vira o rosto.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Temos sim. Ness... Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. Eu vacilei, de verdade.

- Você foi uma abusado, isso sim. Pensei que não me achasse como essas garotas da sua faculdade com quem você sai. Pensei que me achasse diferente...

Jacob notara o tom de ciúme mal contido na voz da jovem, seu ego inflou mas ele não comentou nada. Não queria piorar as coisas.

- E eu acho, Ness. Muito. E depois, não é o que pensa. Eu não saio com elas do jeito que imagina. A gente só faz programas juntos. Cinema, barzinhos...

- Sei...

- É sério. Eu tenho que manter meu circulo de amizades na faculdade, já que tenho que ser um aluno para esconder a minha identidade. _ ele sorriu _ Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Já estou no último ano. Não as verei mais depois disso.

- Hunf! Não me preocupo. Isso não me diz respeito. _ diz ela, fazendo bico, irritada.

Jacob volta a segurar o riso.

- E então? Podemos conversar? Acertar as coisas?

Renesmee ficou silenciosa por um tempo.

- Minha mãe... Me disse que tem muitos mistérios que eu não entendo...

Jacob ficou rígido.

- Eu... Tentei questionar isso com ela... Mas ela disse que não poderia conversar comigo sobre isso. Que não era a pessoa certa para falar sobre o assunto...

Jacob começou a se inquietar.

- Mas ela também me disse que tinha alguém que falaria comigo sobre isso... E que esse alguém seria... Você.

Jacob suspirou.

- *** É... Acho que ela tem razão de algum modo... *** _ Jacob murmurou, mas com a audição de Renesmee essas palavras não passaram batidas.

- Então tem mesmo um mistério?

Jacob ficou quieto por um momento e depois respondeu, com mais um suspiro.

- Sim.

- Eu sabia!

Ele olhou solicitante para Renesmee.

- Ness... Tem coisas que realmente você não precisa saber. Não é necessário. Não podemos continuar vivendo como sempre?

- Ah... Então o tal "mistério" vai interferir na nossa relação também, Jacob?

Jacob olhou para o chão.

- Bom... De certa forma...

- Então eu quero saber.

- Mas...

- Você não disse que quer conversar comigo? Acertar as coisas?

- Sim, mas eu...

- Pois a condição é essa. Você me conta tudo e eu vou escutar a sua versão.

Jacob volta a suspirar.

- Está bem...

Jacob avança o resto da distância em dois passos lentos (para ele) e se senta na cama de Renesmee, ao lado dela. Não encontra palavras, mantendo o silêncio.

- E aí? Não vai falar não? _ diz ela, impaciente.

Jacob olha torto para ela. Ela realmente podia ser irritante como o pai quando queria.

- Bom... Como você sabe e sempre soube, eu, assim como alguns outros membros da minha tribo, descendemos dos lobos e podemos nos tornar lobisomens quando necessário...

- Bah! Isso eu já estou cheia de saber, Jacob. _ ela dizia, com arrogância _ Isso não me interessa. Quero saber do mistério. O que isso tem a ver comigo? Porque pode abalar nossa relação? Porque só você pode me contar? Porque voc...

- Se você não calar a boca e me deixar falar não vai saber nunca!

Renesmee ficou em estado de choque. Jacob nunca tinha sido tão grosseiro com ela em toda a sua vida... Em geral, era ela quem dava ordens nele e já era a segunda vez no dia que ele falava com esse tom de voz, mas agora ele tinha passado do ponto.

Ela olhou para ele irritada. Foi quando percebeu que seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ele estava verdadeiramente angustiado. Sentiu um peso na consciência.

- Eu... Não sabia que esse assunto mexia tanto com você...

Jacob sentiu toda a raiva ser substituída por pânico ao ver que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O que ele tinha feito? Ela era a mulher de sua vida. Tinha como missão fazê-la feliz. Ser o seu "par ideal" e agora com as suas palavras rudes tinha feito ela chorar.

- Ness... Ness, me desculpa! Eu sou um idiota. Não podia ter falado com você desse jeito. Eu fui um grosso, um estúpido, você tem toda a razão do mundo para me odiar, eu...

Para a sua surpresa, ela sorria.

- Você é um bobo, Jake...

Seu corpo todo voltara a ficar quente. Ela voltara a tratá-lo informalmente, o que significava que tinha avançado. Ela já não estava mais tão zangada.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Não sou burra. Eu percebi que seja qual for o assunto, ele mexe de verdade com você. Fui eu que errei por falar daquele jeito e te deixar irritado. A culpa foi minha. Me desculpe.

- Não. Ness, não importa o que você faça ou fale. Eu tenho obrigação de não te magoar.

- Porque? Somos amigos. Não temos obrigações um com o outro. Temos o direito de explodir quando precisamos. Isso é normal. Eu tenho esse direito e você também tem.

- Não... Não é bem assim...

Renesmee o observou atentamente.

- Tem a ver com o mistério?

- Bom... Sim...

- Jake... Por favor, me explique o que está havendo.

Jacob sorriu. Ela estava chamando ele de "Jake" de novo.

- É que... É complicado...

- Pelo menos tente. Eu estou muito confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo. Se você me explicar, talvez eu encontre algumas respostas.

Jacob virou o rosto para ela. O rosto dela estava angustiado. Como ela podia continuar tão linda mesmo daquele jeito?

- Ok... (Suspirou) Como eu ia dizendo... Sou um lobisomem como outros na minha tribo.

- Pula essa parte, Jake...

Jacob volta a olhar torto, mas desta vez com um misto de irritação e divertimento pela ansiedada da jovem.

- Desculpe. _ mas ela continuou _ É que você fica repetindo isso, não sei porque... _ pausa _ O mistério tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ser um lobisomem?

- Tem tudo a ver.

- Ok. Não falo mais nada.

Ela passou os dedos pelos lábios como se estivesse fechando um zíper. Jacob não segurou o riso dessa vez.

- Bom... Eu sempre falei pra você de algumas... "Características"... Que por sermos lobisomens nós temos, não é? Aquilo que eu chamo de "coisas de lobo".

Renesmee balança a cabeça positivamente, sem falar nada. Jacob sorri mas depois, volta a ficar sério.

- A habilidade de se curar rapidamente... Supervelocidade e força... Leitura de pensamentos uns dos outros... Essas são algumas coisas que nos acontecem quando nos transformamos. Mas tem um coisa... _ pausa _ … Que tecnicamente seria lenda... _ outra pausa _ … Mas tem surgido com uma boa freqüencia. _ disse com amargura.

- O que? _ Renesmee não se segurou.

Jacob suspirou.

- Eu não devia estar falando isso... Em geral o alvo não fica sabendo dos detalhes...

- Alvo? Detalhes? Jacob a sua conversa não está fazendo sentido nenhum. _ ela tinha um tom de irritação.

Jacob percebeu a nova mudança no tratamento. Voltou a baixar os olhos.

- Então, Ness... Isso é uma coisa muito difícil de explicar...

Ela não disse nada. Continuou olhando-o para que ele continuasse.

- Bom... Ás vezes... Acontece algo misterioso com os lobisomens... Nós o chamamos de... De _imprinting_.

- "_Imprintig_"? _ Renesmee pensou um pouco _ Ah... Eu me lembro de ter ouvido meu pai falar sobre isso algumas vezes. Nunca entendi o que era. Vou finalmente saber?

Com relutância, Jacob balançou a cabeça positivamente. Renesmee se arrumou na cama.

- Ok... Ás vezes quando olhamos uma garota nos olhos... Acontece algo com a gente. Não precisa ser a primeira vez que vimos ela. Mas a primeira vez que a olhamos nos olhos depois de nos tornamos lobisomens. Isso é o que chamamos de _Imprinting_.

- E... O que acontece com vocês?

- Nós... _ sua expressão ficou sonhadora _ Nós sentimos que nada no mudo é mais importante dp que ela... Nossos sonhos... Ideais... Tudos fica em segundo plano. A partir do momento em que passamos pelo _Imprinting_ não temos mais olhos para nenhuma outra. Tudo o que queremos é que nosso "alvo" seja feliz e esteja bem.

- Que coisa extranha. Desistir dos próprio sonhos por uma outra pessoa. _ Renesmee refletiu _ Isso não me parece certo.

Jacob sorri.

- Não tem nenhum problema. Quando somos lobos _imprinted_ ficamos felizes com a felicidade do nosso alvo. Isso é normal para nós.

Renesmee pensou um pouco naquelas palavras.

- Agora entendi o tal "alvo"... Você fala disso com tanta certeza, Jake. Parece até que você... Não... Jake você teve _Imprinting_?

Com muito custo, Jacob voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Sim.

Renesmee colocou as mãos não boca, espantada.

- Sério? Com quem?

- Ness... Antes de continuar, eu quero pedir um favor a você.

- Minha boca é um túmulo. Não vou contar para ela.

Jacob riu.

- Não. Não é isso.

- O que, então?

- Quero pedir que... Independente do que você ouvir aqui hoje... Não deixaremos de ser amigos.

- Claro que não. Que bobagem, Jake!

- Você me promete?

- Jake, isso não é necessário...

- Você me promete? _ ele insitiu.

Renesmee surpirou.

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Ótimo.

Pausa.

- E então? Quem é?

- Entenda uma coisa, Ness. Quando sofremos _imprinting_, nos adaptamos a necessidade do nosso alvo, não importa o que seja...

- Quem é? _ ela insistiu.

- Podemos nos tornar o homem da sua vida, ou seu amante, ou seu guardião, ou seu melhor amigo...

- Quem é, Jacob?

Jacob suspirou, impaciente.

- Não faz mesmo nem idéia, Ness?

Renesmee ficou pensativa. Quem poderia ser?

Seu homem ideal, ele disse. Jacob e Leah se davam bem... E os dois eram lobos? Seria ela? Talvez não... Deveria ter outras possibilidades...

Seu amante... (Sentiu o rosto esquentar naquela hora)... Jacob andava com umas garotas muito saidinhas ultimamente... Seria uma delas? Mas ele dissera que não tinham nada. Teria mentido para ela?

Não. Jacob não era assim.

Ou talvez, seu melhor amigo...

- Ness? Ness! O que foi?

Jacob se preocupou com Renesmee. A garota de repente tinha ficado estática, os olhos fora de foco.

Perdera totalmente a reação quando percebera a verdade que a rodeava...

**CONTINUA**


	6. Descobrindo Os Próprios Sentimentos

**VI**

"**Descobrindo Os Próprios Sentimentos"**

_- Ness? Ness! O que foi?_

_Jacob se preocupou com Renesmee. A garota de repente tinha ficado estática, os olhos fora de foco._

_Perdera totalmente a reação quando percebera a verdade que a rodeava..._

* * *

Depois de horas infrutíferas de um esforço inútil para dormir, Renesmee se levantou da cama mais de uma hora antes do despertador tocar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque sentia uma dor tão forte em seu peito?

- "**Jake..." **_ ela pensava _ **"Porque as coisas tiveram que mudar tanto entre a gente?"**

Renesmee suspirou e foi se arrumar. Não podia deixar que os seus problemas pessoais inteferissem nos seus estudos. Sim, ela estudava. Como Carlile, Renesmee tinha o sonho de ser médica e assim que terminou o colégio, se inscreveu para o curso vestibular.

Não é que precisasse. Ela era uma Cullen, afinal de contas. Sabia ler os temas mais difíceis aos dois anos. Mas ela precisava passar por casa etapa para esconder a verdadeira condição de sua família. Assim como Jacob, ela tinha uma "fachada humana" para manter.

Ela colocou uma roupa simples e deixou os cachos cor de cobre naturalmente soltos. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava razoável (levando em conta que é de Renesmee que estamos falando). Levantou de sua penteadeira e saiu do quarto. Sua família estava toda de pé (como era de se esperar). Emmet e Rosalie assinstiam a um programa de tv. Carlile e Esme conversavam no canto da sala, assim como Alice e Jasper no jardim. Edward tocava piano e Bella estava ao seu lado.

- Bom dia. _ ela cumprimentou, tentando parecer normal.

- Bom dia, Ness. _ todos (menos Bella) cumprimentaram.

- Bom dia, querida. _ Bella lhe deu um beijo na testa _ Levantou mais cedo hoje.

- Sim, eu... Não dormi muito bem.

- Algum problema?

- Bella. _ Edward advertiu. Renesmee percebeu que o pai já sabia o que se passava. Suspirou.

- Não. Nada.

Não era verdade e Edward estava ciente disso. Ele lia mentes na velocidade da luz. Sabia de cada coisa que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e sabia também que ele contaria a Bella. Talvez contasse a todos, já que todos sabiam que isso iria acontecer. Ela era a única "cega" nessa história toda. Isso a irritava demais.

- Bom, eu... Eu já vou indo.

- Querida... _ Bella se aproximou _ Está tudo bem, mesmo?

- Bella... _ Edward voltou a advertir.

Bella olhou irritada para ele.

- Não seja chato. Só quero saber se ela está com sede.

Todos seguraram um riso. Até Renesmee. Ela sabia que a mãe estava na verdade curiosa por outros motivos, mas achou graça na tentativa dela de disfarçar.

- Não, mãe. Eu fui caçar faz dois dias. Estou bem.

- Que bom. _ Bella sorri _ Mas mesmo assim, não está meio cedo?

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tem problema. Eu quero caminhar um pouco para acordar direito..

Bella a olhou com desconfiança. Era uma mentira deslavada e sabia que seria desmascarada instantâneamente pelo pai, mas o que podia fazer? Não queria ficar perto da família naquele momento. Estava magoada com eles. Ela não tinha raiva, mas queria ficar sozinha naquele momento. Não falar com ninguém. Era um momento dela. Eles tinham que respeitar.

Edward se levantou e foi em sua direção. Ele iria contar... Iria tentar impedir... Ele não poderia fazer isso com ela... Não naquele momento em que estava tão frágil... Tão confusa... Não diante da família toda.

Ela se encolheu ao sentir a mão do pai lhe tocar suavemente os ombros. Aguardou tensa que ele se pronunciasse. Que se mostrasse aborrecido ou irritado de alguma forma. Para a sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

- A Ness precisa de um tempo sozinha, querida. _ ela diz a Bella _ Ela está passando por um momento especial. Precisa de um tempo para pensar.

Bella olhou significativamente para o marido. Depois de uns instantes, assentiu.

- Sim. Tem razão. _ se voltou para a filha _ Pode ir, querida. Só não se atrase para o curso.

- Ok... _ diz Renesmee emocionada, olhando para os pais com ternura.

De repente, ela os abraçou fortemente.

- Eu amo vocês.

Dizendo isso ela saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.

- Edward... _ Bella diz, olhando ainda para o local onde segundos antes estáva sua filha _ … Chegou a hora?

- (Pausa) Sim. _ ele responde, olhando na mesma direção.

* * *

A voz de Jacob ainda soava em seus ouvidos:

_**FlashBack**_

_- Eu esperei por você todos esses anos... Não vou me importar em esperar mais..._

_Segundos depois, sua figura cubriu a janela. Ele hesitou e disse sem olhar para trás:_

_- Vou esperar que esteja pronta, Ness._

_Jacob pulou a janela. Renesmee o observava de olhos arregalados, as mãos tocando os lábios que segundos antes tinham sido tocados e ainda mantinham o gosto da boca do seu melhor amigo... _

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

- "**Jake..." **_ ela pensava enquanto caminhava pela areia da praia, olhando para o chão _ **"... Você é meu melhor amigo. Porque tudo tinha que mudar assim? Suas atitudes me deixaram confusa... Eu já não sei mais o que pensar... Como agir... O que fazer... Não posso me deixar levar só pelo fato de ser o seu "alvo"... Eu tenho que saber se é verdadeiro... O que... Eu sinto..."**

Continuou caminhando por um bom tempo, até que o horário do curso se aproximou. Decidiu rumar para lá. Ficava a uns bons quilômetros da praia, mas naquela hora da manhã ninguém veria uma estudante passando a 300 km/h, veria? Era provável que não. Durante a semana todos tinham a cabeça muito distraída com o trabalho e estudos, ainda mais numa segunda-feira.

Enquanto corria, seus pensamentos iam longe, na conversa da noite anterior...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Ness? Ness! O que foi?_

_Jacob se preocupou com Renesmee. A garota de repente tinha ficado estática, os olhos fora de foco._

_Perdera totalmente a reação quando percebera a verdade que a rodeava..._

_- Ness?_

_- Hã? _ diz ela, voltando a si._

_- Está tudo ok? Ficou mais pálida do que o normal, agora._

_- Não, eu... Eu só..._

_Pausa. Renesmee não sabia como falar aquilo_

_- Jake... Sou... A pessoa..._

_Jake enrijeceu._

_- A pessoa... Que você... Que você teve _Imprintig... _Sou eu?_

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

Renesmee chegou ao curso muito antes de todos e decidiu esperar pelas amigas dentro da classe. Elas não demoraram a chegar.

- Ei, Ness! _ cumprimentou uma delas, Cindy.

Renesmee acenou com a cabeça. As outras três se aproximaram também e as cinco garotas sentaram juntas.

- Ness, você conseguiu terminar as questões de ontem? _ pergunta Kelly.

- Que?

- As questões de ontem...

- Ah... Sim.

- Me empresta? Ontem saí o dia todo. Não consegui terminar.

- Saiu com um cara de novo? _ questiona Felipa.

- Ah... Que maldade... _ diz Kelly, se fazendo de ofendida _ Eu ajudei minha mãe ontem com a casa e as compras...

- Hum... Só isso? _ Marcela, a quarta amiga, a olhou com desconfiança.

Kelly sorriu.

- Saí com o Peter a noite.

- Ahá! _ disseram as outras três em uníssono.

Renesmee sorriu e balançou a cabeça, mas não participou da conversa que veio a seguir. Kelly falava algo sobre o tal Peter beijar bem ou algo assim. Não tinha importância. Sua mente estava agora em outro lugar...

_**FlashBack**_

_Jacob suspirou._

_- Sim. Tive _Imprinting _quando te vi pela primeira vez._

_Renesmee ficou em estado de choque. Jacob desatou a falar._

_- Você entende agora porque eu nunca saí do seu lado apesar de ser bem mais velho? Entende porque para mim nenhum outro cara servia pra você que não fosse eu? Tem idéia da raiva que eu ficava cada vez que percebia os olhares a sua volta?_

_Ele se aproximou mais, a envolveu com os braços quentes..._

_- Tem idéia do quanto meu corpo gritava por você cada vez que você se tornava mais mulher?_

_**FlashBack**_

Renesmee sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao lembrar dessas palavras... Jacob sempre fora assim tão... _Sensual_... Ou ela que demorara para perceber?

- *** Ness, está no mundo da lua? *** _ ela ouviu o cochicho de Cindy, longe _ *** O professor te fez uma pergunta. ***

Renesmee sentiu o rosto queimar. Que hora a aula tinha começado?

* * *

No intervalo, a conversa sobre o tal encontro de Kelly continuou, seguida pelo papo do novo namorado de Marcela e depois das compras de Cindy e Felipa. Normalmente, ela até que se interessava por esses assuntos. Talvez tivesse puxado isso de Alice, já que como ela, não dispensava uma boa compra. Mas hoje parecia que nada tinha o valor que deveria ter. Ela definitivamente não estava num bom dia. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversas. Só queria ficar sozinha e pensar.

Pensar na conversa da noite anterior... Pensar no que realmente sentia...

_**FlashBack (TOTAL)**_

_- Ness? Ness! O que foi?_

_Jacob se preocupou com Renesmee. A garota de repente tinha ficado estática, os olhos fora de foco._

_Perdera totalmente a reação quando percebera a verdade que a rodeava..._

_- Ness?_

_- Hã? _ diz ela, voltando a si._

_- Está tudo ok? Ficou mais pálida do que o normal, agora._

_- Não, eu... Eu só..._

_Pausa. Renesmee não sabia como falar aquilo_

_- Jake... Sou... A pessoa..._

_Jake enrijeceu._

_- A pessoa... Que você... Que você teve _Imprintig... _Sou eu?_

_Jacob suspirou._

_- Sim. Tive _Imprinting _quando te vi pela primeira vez._

_Renesmee ficou em estado de choque. Jacob desatou a falar._

_- Você entende agora porque eu nunca saí do seu lado apesar de ser bem mais velho? Entende porque para mim nenhum outro cara servia pra você que não fosse eu? Tem idéia da raiva que eu ficava cada vez que percebia os olhares a sua volta?_

_Ele se aproximou mais, a envolveu com os braços quentes..._

_- Tem idéia do quanto meu corpo gritava por você cada vez que você se tornava mais mulher?_

_Renesmee sentiu o corpo arrepiar. Os olhos de Jacob estavam tão ardentes quanto seu corpo, que se apertava cada vez mais ao dela..._

_- Tem idéia de que "situação constrangedora" eu ficava cada vez que você chegava por trás, mordia meu pescoço e sussurava no meu ouvido?_

_Renesmee ficou escarlate._

_- Eu... Não sabia que causava todo esse efeito em você..._

_- Pois causava... E nem sabe como ainda causa..._

_Jacob a olhou mais intensamente. Suas bocas cada vez mais próximas..._

_- Jake... _ foi só o que ela conseguiu pronunciar, antes que seus lábios se tocassem._

_Jacob a beijava pela 2ª vez... Mas não era um beijo igual ao de antes... Urgente ou até agressivo... Não... Era algo carinhoso, doce e ao mesmo tempo extremamente sensual... Um beijo apaixonado._

_Sem ter novamente o controle sobre seus atos, Renesmee se deixou levar pelo próprio corpo e retribuiu._

_Sentiu as mãos do rapaz deslizarem por suas costas e uma parar em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo que o seu corpo a empurrava, obrigando-a gentilmente a ir até a cama..._

_Ao perceber o que estavam fazendo, Renesmee voltou a si._

_- Jake... Jake, pára..._

_- E se eu não quiser?... _ disse, com voz rouca em seu ouvido_

_- Jacob, pára! _ ela o empurrou, deixando-o confuso _ Isso não é certo!_

_- O que? _ questionou, confuso._

_- Esse negócio de deixarmos a amizade de lado e virar um... Um casal só por causa de "coisas de lobo"! Eu tenho o direito de escolher quem amar e você também._

_- Mas eu já te amo, Ness... A muito tempo. E você também me ama. Só não percebeu isso ainda._

_- Não! Não concordo com isso._

_Jacob suspirou. Não adiantava baterem boca agora._

_- Eu esperei por você todos esses anos... Não vou me importar em esperar mais..._

_Segundos depois, sua figura cubriu a janela. Ele hesitou e disse sem olhar para trás:_

_- Vou esperar que esteja pronta, Ness._

_Jacob pulou a janela. Renesmee o observava de olhos arregalados, as mãos tocando os lábios que segundos antes tinham sido tocados e ainda mantinham o gosto da boca do seu melhor amigo... _

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

Renesmee mais uma vez entrou em choque ao sentir o coração disparar contra seu peito

Como pôde ser tão cega?

Jacob estava certo o tempo todo. Ela fora teimosa demais. Agora, revivendo as memórias, ela sempre fora mais próxima de Jacob do que dos outros amigos homens... Em suas fantasias de adolecência, era ele quem sempre entrava como a figura do "prícinpe encantado".

Ela sempre sonhava com ele, em geral, como namorados nos sonhos. Ela até ria e contava isso para ele.

Como pôde ser tão lenta? Como não percebia as reações dele nessas e outras situações? Como não percebia as próprias reações, como se pegar olhando seus músculos ou corar quando ele sorria ou dizia algo com malícia? E quanto as "garotas da faculdade"? Não notara o quanto incomodava a ela ver ele junto com elas?

A quem estava tentando enganar? A ela mesma? A muito tempo Jacob deixara de ser seu melhor amigo. Demorou mas finalmente se dava conta disso...

Ela o amava... E não era de hoje. Jacob tinha razão nisso também. O destino tinha unido eles pelo tal _Imprinting_. Ela o amava desde sempre...

* * *

Horas depois, na hora da saída, o grupo das amigas ia na frente, ainda conversando animadamente. Renesmee ia andando mais devagar logo atrás. Foi quando ouviu uns murmúrios...

- Olha ele lá de novo... _ diz Cindy

- Ele vem praticamente todos os dias, né? _ comenta Marcela

- Graças a Deus. _ diz Kelly, com malícia na voz _ Um moreno desses compensa todos os brucutus que temos aqui.

- Não se empolgue tanto, Kelly. Sabe que não é por sua causa nem minha que ele vem... _ Felipa solta no ar.

- É... Ele vem por causa da _Ness..._

Renesmee ergue a cabeça. A menção do seu nome chama a atenção dela. Todas olham em sua direção.

- Que sortuda, hein Ness? _ diz Cindy, sorrindo.

- Ah... Se um gato desses cai na minha mão... _ comenta Kelly, com ar sonhador.

A confusão de Renesmee é substituída instantâneamente por um calor no corpo todo ao ver aquela moto preta estacionada a metros da entrada... Ao seu lado... O dono da moto e de seu coração...

**CONTINUA**


	7. Eu Te Amo, Jacob Black

**Capítulo VII**

"**Eu Te Amo, Jacob Black"**

As amigas não tiravam os olhos de Renesmee, ao mesmo tempo que seguravam risadinhas ao ver a figura do belo moreno avançando velozmente para o lado dela. Renesmee sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Olá, Ness. _ ele cumprimentou.

- Oi, Jake. O que faz aqui?

- Vim te buscar. Incomodo? _ ele questionou.

- Bem...

- Nem um pouco. _ Kelly respondeu por ela, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o corpo todo do rapaz _ Ela não está nem um pouco incomodada. Não é, Ness?

As três olharam para ela. Renesmee baixou os olhos, sem graça.

- N-Não... N-Nem um pouco.

- Não vai nos apresentar, Ness? _ pergunta Felipa, esperançosa.

- Ah... Sim. Meninas, este é o...

- Jacob Black, muito prazer. Sou amigo íntimo da Ness. _ ele diz, com um sorriso maravilhoso que deixa as garotas moles.

Jacob sempre vinha vê-la na saída, mas esta era a primeira vez que tinha ido até ela e, conseqüentemente, também era a primeira vez que conversava com as meninas. Elas se encantaram logo com ele.

Ficaram sabendo que ele e Renesmee se conheciam a anos e que agora ele estava na faculdade, mas eles continuavam convivendo como sempre.

Instantes depois, Jacob, muito charmoso, pediu desculpas as jovens porque teria que seqüestrar Renesmee, já que seu pai a esperava em casa.

- Fique a vontade. _ disse Kelly

- Hã? _ Renesmee decididamente não queria ficar sozinha com ele naquele momento. _ Não... É que eu...

- Que isso, Ness... _ diz Felipa _ Ele está sendo gentil, vai recusar carona?

- É Ness... _ Jacob se virou para ela com cara de ofendido, que teve o efeito estragado por estar segurando o riso _ Vai recusar minha carona?

Renesmee o fuzilou com os olhos. Ela odiava ser contrariada. Tinha puxado isso principalmente de sua mãe.

Jacob sorriu, vitorioso, entregando-lhe o capacete.

Ela o pegou de má vontade e subiu atrás dele na moto.

- Pode segurar mais forte. Não vou ficar constrangido por isso. _ ele soltou.

As garotas deram risadinhas.

- Não. Estou ótima assim.

- Bom... Você é quem sabe. _ e se virou para as amigas _ Tchau, garotas.

- Tchau. _ as três responderam, juntas.

Sem aviso prévio, Jacob acelerou a moto no último fazendo Renesmee assustar e segurá-lo com força pela cintura.

- Jacob seu idiota! _ ela gritou _ Quase me mata do coração.

- Eu disse para segurar mais forte! _ ele gritou em resposta, rindo da irritação dela.

A moto foi andando em grande velocidade enquanto passava pelas árvores.

- Porque resolveu ir de moto? _ ela gritou, mau humorada _ Você é muito mais rápido do que qualquer meio de transporte.

- Eu tenho que manter a fachada, não? _ ele gritou em resposta _ Além disso, queria te levar a um lugar.

- Que lugar?

Ele não respondeu.

Alguns quilômetros a diante, Jacob virou a moto, entrando em uma trilha. Parou a moto alguns minutos depois.

Renesmee olhou em volta. Estavam em um lugar em que nunca tinha estado antes. Era um lugar belo, com árvores frondosas, flores e uma pequena queda d´água que seguia em um riacho corrente. Podia-se ouvir o canto dos pássaros e raios de sol atravessavam a copa das árvores.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Eu o descobri a alguns dias. Tinha muita vontade de te trazer aqui, mas não tive oportunidade.

- Porque não? Ficamos juntos quase que o tempo todo.

Jacob olhou sério para ela.

- Eu queria que sua vinda aqui fosse especial. Queria que não ouvesse mais segredos. É um lugar romântico. Aqui podemos conversar as claras.

Jacob mantinha um olhar sério para ela e, aos milímetros, se aproximava dela. Renesmee ficou inquieta com o rumo que a conversa tomou. Quis mudar de assunto.

- A-As garotas gostaram de você.

- É... _ disse, cheio de si _ Em geral produzo esse efeito nas pessoas.

- A moto também ajudou. Elas gostam de caras com locomoção própria.

- Sério? Nem tinha prestado atenção nisso...

Mas Renesmee não se convenceu.

- Aposto que fez de propósito. Vem com essa história de "manter a fachada" mas no fundo só queria se exibir para elas...

Renesmee em geral percebia as atitudes de Jacob, mas estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando o rapaz cubriu a distância que os separava na velocidade da luz e já tinha uma mão percorrendo suas costas, os olhos nos seus lábios e a voz rouca:

- Está com ciúmes, Ness?...

Renesmee sentiu o rosto corar. Empurrou-o com força.

- Ness... _ diz ele, súplice _ Porque nega o que sente? Eu sei que também me ama... Porque não admite.

Renesmee ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Jacob... E-Eu... Eu não vou negar que realmente te amo, mas...

Uma onda de alegria o invadiu, mas em seguida ele murchou.

- "Mas"?...

- Jacob... Eu estou confusa... Num momento somos melhores amigos depois viramos um casal por causa de uma "coisa de lobo"? Isso é... É muito estranho. Eu estou assustada.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la.

- Não fique... Eu posso ensiná-la a me ver de outra forma se é esse o maior problema. Eu posso fazê-la ver o que sente e ajudá-la nisso.

- Jake...

Ele sorriu.

- Não é isso...

- O que é, então?

- Eu não quero que nos envolvamos apenas por causa do seu _Imprintig_. Eu sempre sonhei com uma relação normal. Tentei com meus antigos namorados (Jacob fechou a cara nessa parte) mas não foi realmente o que eu esperava. Eu sonhei com sair para se divertir, um cinema... Um passeio ao luar... Depois jantaríamos, poderíamos sair para dançar e... No final da noite... Ele me deixaria em casa e me daria um beijo de despedida com a promessa de que voltaríamos a nos encontrar...

Renesmee sentia o rosto esquentar a cada palavra. E mais ainda ao perceber que as pronunciava em voz alta.

- Nunca tinha me dito essas coisas. _ Jacob disse.

Renesmee ficou em silêncio. Depois virou os olhos para o chão.

- Jake, eu... Eu... Eu realmente amo você... Como amigo... Como irmão... E... Recentemente... Descobri que o amo também como homem.

Jacob sorriu. Ele intensificou o abraço.

- Ah, Ness... Eu sabia que você enxergaria... Eu...

- Não vou negar o que sinto... Mas quero ter certeza de que não é só por causa do seu _Imprintig_, entende?

Jacob se afastou dela, observando-a. Logo captou o que ela queria. Deixando seu lado "lobo" de escanteio, ele foi se aproximando sedutoramente dela, fazendo-a ir para trás e se encostar em uma árvora. Em seguida, encostou o braço dobrado no tronco da árvore cercando-a da mesma forma que um cara qualquer em uma balada faria. Deu um sorriso torto.

- E aí, gata? Não tá afim de pegar um cinema comigo hoje a noite? _ ele disse, no tom mais "xavequeiro" que conseguiu reunir.

**CONTINUA**


	8. Uma Noite Como Humanos

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Uma Noite Como Humanos"**

Ela arrumava seus cabelos de forma a ficarem diferentes do que usava normalmente. A roupa escolhida, um vestido vermelho muito lindo, estava postada delicadamente em cima de sua cama. Seus olhos castanhos eram ressaltados por lápis e rímel pretos e uma sombra rosada, assim como o blush que usava em suas bochechas. Os lábios tinham um tom avermelhado, ressaltado por um delicado brilho labial. Perto de sua cama, estava sua sandália salto fino do mesmo tom do vestido. Utilizava de acessórios em tom prata nas orelhas e nos pulsos.

Escolhido o penteado, ela vestiu sua roupa, colocou as sandalhas e arrumou o cabelo como havia optado.

- "É... Acho que está bom assim..." _ ela pensou, avaliando-se no espelho.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

TOC TOC

- Pode entrar.

A porta se abriu. Era Bella.

- Renesmee, eu vim...

Bella perdeu a voz ao ver a filha. Renesmee se vira para ela.

- O que acha, mamãe?

- Está linda, querida.

Renesmee sorri. Em seguida, sente o rosto corar.

- Acha que Jake vai gostar?

- (Riso) Seria um imbecil se não gostasse. _ Bella respondeu, apesar de saber que Jacob a acharia linha até vestida com um saco de lixo.

A jovem sorri de novo.

- A propósito, ele já chegou.

- Já?

- Sim. Foi por isso que vim aqui te chamar. Ele está te esperando na sala.

Bella saiu, fechando a porta ao passar. Renesmee voltou a se olhar no espelho. Suspirou.

- É... Não tem mais como fugir. Fui eu que propus isso, afinal de contas.

* * *

O clima na sala do chalé não podia estar mais estranho.

Jacob estava anormalmente quieto enquato Edward lhe lançava olhares mortíferos, rosnando. Bella observava a cena de um canto, balançando a cabeça derrotada.

- Então... _ Edward começou _ O pulguento vai sair com a Ness hoje?... _ Edward pergunta para Bella, como se Jacob não estivesse ali mas ainda assim, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- É o que parece, não? Chupador de sangue... _ Jacob respondeu entredentes, irritado pela provocação.

Ele já estava nervoso o suficiente. Não precisava que Edward o ficasse importunando. E isso era muito irritante. Jacob em geral era relaxado e brincalhão. Não lhe agradava a idéia de sentir insegurança, medo e outros sentimentos "humanos", Tudo bem que ele viveu como um humano normal até seus dezesseis anos, mas já não era um "humano normal" a muito tempo. E mesmo quando era, não costuma ser assim...

A não ser, é claro... Quando virou um lobisomem. Foi a sua época mais difícil. Ele tinha que optar entre ficar próximo a Bella, por quem tinha uma queda na época, ou ficar longe para protegê-la de si mesmo. Foi horrível.

Mas ali estava ele. Novamente sentindo a insegurança que a tempos não sentia.

- Não quero saber de gracinhas, cachorro.

- O que quer dizer? _ Jacob percebeu que agora Edward realmente falava direto com ele.

- Sabe do que eu falo. Posso ouvir cada pensamento seu e de Renesmee. Seu eu souber que tentou qualquer gracinha com ela...

Jacob sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Fique tranqüilo, _ sogrão_. Não farei nada que ela não _queira_.

Edward ficou irritado demais por ter sido chamado de _sogrão_ para perceber a indireta contida no resto da frase de Jacob.

- Desculpe a demora. _ pode-se ouvir a voz de Renesmee, aparecendo na sala.

Edward estava encantado com a beleza da filha e Jacob parecia que tinha descoberto a oitava maravilha do mundo.

Renesmee sentiu o rosto corar ao ver os dois "homens de sua vida" olhando-a daquela maneira, mas sentiu o corpo arrepiar quando Jacob se aproximou dela, com aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso e disse, com voz rouca:

- Eu sei que isso é imporssível, mas você conseguiu ficar mais linda do que o normal.

- O..Obrigada...

Um silêncio sedutor se formou entre os dois e foi interrompido pela voz de Edward, que ressoou autoritária pela sala.

- Quero ela de volta as onze, ouviu bem?

- Papai! _ bronqueou Renesmee, constrangida _ Eu não sou mais criança.

- Não interessa. Você é MINHA filha, mora na MINHA casa. Deve respeitar as MINHAS regras.

Bella segurou um riso. Definitivamente, Edward não tinha pinta de pai ciumento. Até Renesmee riu.

- Pode ficar sossegado. Ela estará aqui no horário marcado. Só não posso garantir que esteja do mesmo jeito que está agora. _ havia um tom extremamente malicioso em sua voz. Um tom que não deixava a desejar em seu significado e fez o corpo todo de Renesmee arrepiar e seu rosto corar violentamente.

Renesmee sabia o que significava. E o que era pior é que ela sentia a mesma coisa. Não sabia se conseguiria se segurar também.

Edward fechou mais ainda a cara. Isso também não passou despercebido por ele.

- Cachorro... _ disse, em tom de aviso.

Jacob riu.

Ofereceu a mão a Renesmee e ela aceitou. Os dois saíram da casa, deixando uma Bella risonha e um Edward mal humorado para trás.

* * *

A fila do cinema estava grande, por isso, Renesmee aguardou sentada em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação enquanto Jacob tinha uma onda de cavalheirismo e comprava os ingressos. Ele voltou cerca de meia hora depois.

- Aqui está. A sessão só começa em uma hora. Podemos aproveitar o tempo. _ sua voz voltava a ficar maliciosa.

- Tem razão. Vamos dar uma volta no shopping enquanto isso.

Jacob sentiu seu ânimo afundar. Não era bem esse tipo de "aproveitar o tempo" que ele estava interessado. Sentindo que Renesmee sabia disso, concordou, desanimado.

Assim como a fila, o shopping também estava apinhado de gente. Renesmee era devidamente treinada para essas situações. Tinha caçado antes de se arrumar para sair, o que Jacob deu graças a Deus. Ia ser muito ruim se de repente Renesmee resolvesse ficar com sede e para controlá-la ele tivesse que virar um lobo gigante no meio do shopping.

Jacob acompanhava o passo de Renesmee e parava junto com ela cada vez que passavam por uma vitrine que chamava sua atenção. Esse não era seu programa favorito, mas se sentia imensamente feliz com cada sorriso dela. Em meia hora, estava carregando trinta sacolas cheias de compra enquanto ela carregava apenas abolsinha com que saiu de casa.

Chegado o momento que faltavam 20 minutos para a hora do filme, eles guardaram as compras no guarda-volumes do cinema e se dirigiram para a fila de entrada da sala, aguardando a portas serem abertas.

Faltando dez minutos, as portas foram abertas e eles entraram. Pegaram um lugar bem no fim das fileiras de cadeira, onde tinham uma boa visão do filme e ficavam sossegados e afastados da multidão que se aglomerava no meio.

Quando todos estavam devidamente acomodados, as luzes se apagaram e a sessão começou.

O filme deveria ser um romance ou algo do gênero. Jacob não prestou muita atenção. Ficou tentando chamar a atenção da garota para ele o tempo todo, mas não obteve sucesso. Renesmee estava querendo ao máximo que aquilo fosse um encontro normal e isso incluía ver o filme que pagaram para assistir. Estava sendo muito competente nisso, o que irritou Jacob.

- Podia pelo pelo menos ter pego a minha mão, quando ofereci. _ disse ele mal humorado, quando sairam da sala.

- Você não teria se contentado só com isso, teria? _ ela comentou, sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu.

Depois do cinema, foram para uma lanchonete próxima. Renesmee se contentou com um suco enquanto Jacob comia o terceiro X-Bacon.

A lanchonete tinha DJ e pista de dança, por isso, após comerem, os dois foram dançar. Renesmee tinha a mesma graça de Alice e de todos na sua família para a dança e Jacob se tornava um homem estremamente sensual enquanto a cercava cheio de malícia, o que os tornava o casal mais visado do local.

Passado um tempo, eles voltaram para a mesa.

Renesmee olhou no relógio. Eram dez para as onze.

- Jake... Está na hora de irmos.

Pago a conta, os dois correram rumo o chalé dos Cullen. E, depois de fazer um trajeto que um carro levaria pelo menos meia hora em cinco minutos, estavam na casa de Renesmee.

Conseguimos chegar na hora. _ comentou Renesmee, sorrindo.

Sim. Pelo menos não demos motivo para o seu pai me matar. _ brincou ele.

Renesmee sorriu. Colocou a mão no rosto dele, com carinho.

- Obrigada por atender meu pedido, Jake. Eu realmente estou feliz.

- Você sabe que faço tudo para te agradar. Até compras. _ ele completou, erguendo as trinta sacolas que ainda carregava.

Renesmee sorriu.

- É mesmo. Desculpe fazer você carregar.

- Foi um prazer. _ ele disse, com sinceridade.

Renesmee pegou as sacolas.

- Bom... Até amanhã...

Foi saindo quando Jacob a interrompeu.

- Ei!

- O que foi?

- Não está esquecendo de nada não?

Renesmee se fez de desintendida. Sabia muito bem do que ele falava.

- Não. O que?

- Nós tivemos um encontro, não é? Saímos juntos como todo humano normal e como todo humano normal eu tentei te conquistar.

Renesmee corou.

- Sim... É verdade...

- Então... Como todo encontro normal... Tem que ter uma finalização normal...

Ele se aproximou de Renesmee e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Ainda não sei do que está falando...

- Estou falando... Disso.

Jacob puxou a cabeça de Renesmee gentilmente em direção a sua e seus lábios se tocaram.

Renesmee sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar quando Jacob liberou sua boca para percorrer seu rosto e seu pescoço. Ela, "para se vingar", mordeu o pescoço dele.

Sentiu quando sua mão se fechou em suas costas e seu corpo ficou rígido.

Ela riu.

- Fiz você perder o controle, lobinho?...

- Basicamente... _ ele disse com voz rouca, parando de beiijá-la.

- Eu acho que isso já foge um pouco de um "primeiro encontro normal", não?

- É... Acho que sim.

Eles se afastaram. Renesmee ainda ria do efeito que causara em Jacob.

- Então, eu acho que é melhor eu entrar. Não sei como meu pai ainda não veio atrás de mim.

Despedindo-se dele com um selinho, Renesmee pegou as sacolas e ia entrando quando foi interrompida mais uma vez.

- E como ficamos? Nós... Somos namorados ou algo assim agora?

Renesmee meramente sorriu e entrou, fechando a porta ao passar.

Jacob interpretou esse sorriso como um "sim" e se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Mas agora, tinha algo mais urgente para fazer.

Como sua "mordidinha carinhosa", Renesmee tinha deixado ele um tanto _inquieto_ e ele precisava _se acalmar._

Da janela do quarto do casal Cullen, Edward obervava Jacob se afastar irritado, segurado por Bella que olhava severamente para ele.

**CONTINUA**


	9. O Destino Finalmente Se Cumpre

**Capítulo IX**

"**O Destino Finalmente Se Cumpre"**

Renesmee abriu os olhos lentamente.

Que dia era mesmo? Haviam acontecido tantas coisas que ela estava ainda meio confusa com tudo.

Espreguiçando-se lentamente, interrompeu no meio do processo ao sentir aquela mão conhecida percorrendo seu corpo, seguida por aquela voz mais conhecida ainda:

- Bom dia...

Renesmee sentiu o rosto esquentar imediatamente.

Um filme começou a se passar em sua mente, onde tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior passava-se diante de seus olhos.

_**Flashback**_

_- Jake? _ Renesmee questionou, observando o rapaz entrar pela sua janela _ Achei que tinha ido embora._

_- E eu tinha. _ ele respondeu _ Mas não agüentei de saudades da minha namorada._

_**Fim Do Flashback**_

Demorou um tempo para criar coragem e olhá-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez depois dessa nova experiência.

- B-Bom dia. _ ela respondeu, corada.

- Dormiu bem? _ ele quis saber, sorrindo.

- S-Sim. _ ela respondeu, trêmula _ M-Muito bem.

Renesmee levantou-se rapidamente ao perceber que horas eram.

- Aonde vai? _ ele quis saber.

- Estou atrasada para o curso!

Jacob riu.

- Como você pode pensar em escola depois do que nos aconteceu? _ ele quis saber, sorridente _ Porque não falta hoje e fica aqui comigo? _ ele sorriu, malicioso.

- Hunf. Meu pai não vai gostar de saber que você acabou dormindo aqui.

- Não foi bem dormir, você sabe... _ ele voltou a sorrir.

Renesmee, corando, tentou ignorar o comentário.

- Além disso, eu não vou faltar. _ ela foi taxativa.

- Que CDF. _ ele comentou, provocativo _ Quase tanto quanto Carslile.

- Quero ser médica, afinal de contas. _ ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Ness... Você lia Física Quântica com meses de vida! _ ele comenta, tentando, em seu pensamento, fazê-la voltar a razão _ Você sabe tudo sobre medicina e ainda tem um avô médico! Nem precisaria estar estudando, realmente.

- Para eu me formar, eu preciso fazer a faculdade. Esqueceu disso? Nenhum hospital me aceitaria sem um diploma, mesmo eu sabendo tudo sobre medicina e sendo neta de Carslile Cullen. Além do mais, assim como você e toda a minha família, eu tenho uma "fachada humana" para manter. _ ela disse tudo isso muito rápido. Estava muito nervosa.

- Ok, ok! Já entendi. _ ele diz, fechando a cara _ Também estou indo para a faculdade.

Jacob pulou da cama e vestiu rapidamente sua calça jeans, que no momento, jazia inocente no canto do quarto, junto com várias outras peças...

Pegando a sua camisa e dando um beijo rápido na namorada, e foi até a janela.

- A gente se vê mais tarde. _ ele se despediu, antes de pular e se embrenhar no meio da mata. Renesmee o observou se afastar com um suspiro.

* * *

**Flashback**

_- Jake... E-Eu acho melhor você ir embora agora. _ Renesmee disse, tentando em vão, contê-lo._

_- Você quer que eu vá? _ ele questionou, com aqueles olhinhos de cão abandonado._

_Que covardia! Isso já era um golpe baixo para um homem normal. Um lobisomem então era especialista nisso._

_- E então? _ ele insistiu, mantendo o olhar, enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso de vitória._

_- N-Não. _ ela respondeu, derrotada, rendendo-se aos lábios quentes de Jacob._

**_Fim Do Flash Back_**

- Bom dia, querida. _ Bella, com carinho.

- Bom dia, mamãe. _ ela sorriu, mas ficou apreensiva em seguida ao se virar para o pai _ B-Bom dia, papai.

Edward meramente grunhiu.

Renesmee sabia que seu pai descobrir tudo era inevitável, ainda mais quando ela mesma não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos.

- Edward. _ Bella ralhou _ Sua filha te disse "bom dia".

- Bom dia. _ ele cumprimentou, ranzinza.

- Está atrasada hoje, Ness. _ comentou Alice _ Não tem problema?

- Não. _ Renesmee respondeu, tentando manter a voz controlada _ Eu sou a melhor aluna e sou sempre pontual. O professor não se importará com um único atraso.

Todos, exceto Edward, sorriram. Mas ele não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco menos ranzinza ao saber que sua filha era a melhor aluna. Orgulho de pai, vocês sabem.

- Vá com cuidado. _ ele recomendou, ainda sério.

- Obrigada. _ Renesmee respondeu, arriscando um sorriso.

Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouquinho também. Amava demais sua filha e não era com ela que estava irritado, mas com um certo lobo...

- Edward. _ Bella se aproximou, quando a filha saiu _ O que foi? Ainda está zangado por estarem juntos? Ora... Você sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não é isso. _ ele voltou a grunhir _ Eu sei que estariam juntos em breve, não pensei que Jacob fosse mostrar as asinhas tão rapidamente...

Bella ficou confusa, mas logo saberia o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Com a sua velocidade, Renesmee não demorou muito para chegar em sua escola.

Como previsto, seu professor relevou o atraso pelo histórico da aluna e permitiu que ela assistisse as aulas.

Mas, apesar de seu discurso, como disse o próprio Jacob, "CDF", Renesmee novamente não estava nem um pouco atenta nas aulas.

As imagens da noite anterior ainda fervilhavam em sua mente.

Como era possível que sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo em vinte e quatro horas?

Em um momento, ela e Jacob eram melhores amigos. De repente, ela se descobre "alvo" de _Imprinting_. Depois, se descobre apaixonada por aquele que acreditava ser seu melhor amigo. Eles saem, começam a namorar, e de repente...

Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido.

Renesmee tinha as suas certezas mais ainda tinha muitas inseguranças.

Não tinha motivo para tanto. Afinal, pensando melhor no assunto, Jacob era o par ideal para ela. A conhecia bem, tinha força física suficiente para equiparar com a garota, como ela, não envelheceria e estariam sempre juntos.

É... Talvez não tivesse motivos para dúvidas, afinal de contas.

Sorrindo de sua conclusão, Renesmee começou a repassar em sua mente as lembranças da noite anterior:

_**Flashback (TOTAL)**_

___Após deixar Jacob na entrada da casa, Renesmee seguiu para o quarto, seguida pelos olhos curiosos da família._

___Chegando lá, virou todas as sacolas em cima da cama, e começou a experimentar peça por peça de suas roupas novas, sem ter muita concentração no que fazia._

___Em geral, esse era um de seus passatempos preferidos, mas essa noite tinha muito em que pensar._

___Jacob e ela agora eram namorados e ela teria que saber como dizer isso a família. Sentiu o rosto corar novamente, mas sorriu._

___Cerca de meia hora se passou, quando aquele cheiro invadiu novamente suas narinas._

___Virou-se._

_- Jake? _ Renesmee questionou, observando o rapaz entrar pela sua janela _ Achei que tinha ido embora._

_- E eu tinha. _ ele respondeu _ Mas não agüentei de saudades da minha namorada._

_Jacob avançou pelo quarto, prendendo-a contra seu corpo e beijando-a com ardor._

_Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para Renesmee perder o fôlego. Jacob sorriu._

_- Vingança pela mordida. _ ele comentou._

_- Seu bobo. _ ela resmungou, alisando cuidadosamente a blusa nova que tinha acabado de vestir _ Você a amassou toda._

_Jacob sorriu novamente. Renesmee as vezes podia ser um pouquinho fútil... Só um pouquinho..._

_- Falando sério, o que faz aqui? _ ela questionou novamente._

_- Já disse. _ ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama _ Saudades de você._

_- Acabamos de nos separar. _ ela ponderou._

_- Mas para mim já faz tempo. _ ele comentou _ Pensei em você, sabia? Enquanto... Me _acalmava_._

_Renesmee voltou a corar. Estava corando com uma facilidade imensa, ultimamente._

_- E... Se acalmou?_

_O olhar dele mudou._

_- Na verdade... Não._

_Renesmee ficou rígida. Não teve reação quando Jacob se levantou e rumou até ela, voltando a beijá-la._

_- Jake... E-Eu acho melhor você ir embora agora. _ Renesmee disse, tentando em vão, contê-lo._

_- Você quer que eu vá? _ ele questionou, com aqueles olhinhos de cão abandonado._

_Que covardia! Isso já era um golpe baixo para um homem normal. Um lobisomem então era especialista nisso._

_- E então? _ ele insistiu, mantendo o olhar, enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso de vitória._

_- N-Não. _ ela respondeu, derrotada, rendendo-se aos lábios quentes de Jacob._

_Renesmee não percebeu como foi, mas quando se deu conta, estavam ambos de volta na cama._

_Jacob a beijava com um ardor nunca antes demonstrado e Renesmee não tinha forças para afastá-lo... Ela também o desejava e muito._

_- Jake... _ ela tentava, em vão, manter um pouco de sanidade _ ... Nós não podemos... Meu pai vai... Ainda é muito cedo..._

_- Ness... _ ele quase implorava _ ... Por favor... Não me faça esperar mais do que eu já esperei..._

_Renesmee sentiu o corpo arrepiar._

_Não era só o corpo de Jacob que gritava pela dela, mas o dela respondia..._

_Não demorou muito para que não só as roupas novas, mas também as suas próprias estivessem espalhadas pelo chão..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Renesmee sorriu de novo com as lembranças que ainda martelavam quando ela saiu junto com as amigas da escola. Elas, é claro, tinham percebido o novo "ar" da amiga. Tentaram em vão convencê-la a falar o que tinha acontecido.

- Digamos que apenas tenho meus motivos. _ ela se limitou a dizer.

- Sim... _ Kelly segurou uma risadinha _ ... E até imagino qual.

Todas riram e não se surpreenderam ao ver Jacob caminhando em direção a elas na hora da saída.

Nem ficaram realmente surpresas quando o rapaz cumprimentou Renesmee com um longo selinho.

- Oi, gata. _ ele disse, sorrindo.

- O-Olá. _ ela respondeu, tímida.

- Hum... Vejo que ele é o seu motivo, não Ness? _ comentou Felipa.

Renesmee se limitou a sorrir.

* * *

- Que caminho é esse? Não o conheço. _ Renesmee observou, na garupa da moto preta.

- Descobri um outro lugar bonito. _ ele respondeu.

- Você está se tornando um mestre nessa área.

Jacob deu de ombros.

- Vantagens das patrulhas. Tinha que ter algo de bom na rotina, não?

Renesmee concordou. Não demoraram muito para chegar.

- É tão lindo.

- Eu sabia que iria gostar. _ ele sorriu _ Venha. Vamos dar uma volta.

Renesmee retribuiu o sorriso, dando-lhe a mão e seguindo o namorado para o meio das árvores.

* * *

O som da cachoeira podia ser ouvido perto dali.

Árvores frondosas cercavam o local e o som dos pássaros que sobrevoavam a área era o único som além da cachoeira... E do riso dos dois jovens apaixonados que ali se encontravam.

O chão estava forrado de rosas com pétalas macias...

Em volta, flores multicoloridas...

Deitada sobre as flores, estava Renesmee...

Seus cachos cor-de-cobre pendiam sobre o conjunto lilás que usava...

Seu corpo ainda estava molhado por ter acabado de sair da cachoeira que agora ouviam apenas o som...

Jacob estava prostrado de lado ao seu lado... Seus dedos carinhosos percorriam cada parte de seu corpo e sua boca, que no momento estava em seu pescoço, buscava pela boca dela.

Ela era sua...

Nada mais havia que pudesse impedí-los.

Estavam agora unidos... Os dois já conheciam seus sentimentos mútuos.

Estavam juntos. Eles já sempre foram um do outro pelo amor que os unia, mas agora se perteceriam fisicamente, também...

Agora... E por toda a eternidade...

**FIM**


End file.
